


Счастье — в неведении?

by Streichholz



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz
Summary: Эдди мог бы запросто исчезнуть или инсценировать собственную смерть — и это было бы куда проще. Но Майра не заслуживает быть обманутой, особенно таким способом. Она заслуживает знать правду.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 17





	Счастье — в неведении?

**Author's Note:**

> бета [Собака серая](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Входить в свой старый дом Эдди, кажется, даже страшнее, чем почти тридцать лет назад — в заброшенную рухлядь на Нейболт-стрит. Он буквально ощущает, как его затягивает грёбаный водоворот из такого множества воспоминаний, что он почти захлёбывается в них, и рука по привычке пытается нашарить новый ингалятор в кармане.

Эдди зашёл в аптеку буквально перед уходом и до сих пор был удивлён, что мистер Кин, работавший там, когда он был ребёнком, всё ещё не рассыпался. Особенно учитывая его внешний вид и _отвратительные_ ужимки в сторону детей. Если бы из-за монстра взрослым не становилось плевать на детей, жители Дерри бы давно линчевали мистера Кина, учитывая его... крайне подозрительное поведение относительно их чад. Эдди почти уверен в этом.

Если бы.

— Ну что, Эдс, ты готов? — звучит из-за спины, и он тяжело вздыхает.

Он _не_ готов.

Ричи вызвался пойти с ним вместе, но разве к такому вообще можно быть готовым? С другой стороны, присутствие того, кто всему происходящему виной, должно подбодрить его. Или хотя бы не дать пойти на попятную.

— Не зови меня Эдс, — машинально выдаёт Эдди и сжимает в кармане ингалятор, уже потеплевший от его хватки. Потом поворачивается к Ричи и серьёзно смотрит в глаза:— И никаких идиотских шуток. Пожалуйста, хотя бы раз в жизни.

— Без проблем, Спагетти, — Ричи вскидывает руки в жесте капитуляции и смеётся.

Беверли должна была провести с ним разъяснительную беседу, да и внезапное возвращение Стэнли, жизнь из которого не успела вытечь вместе с кровью, хорошенько улучшили настрой Ричарда Тозиера, «поспешившего на помощь своей принцессе».

Эдди морщится. Даже звучит это неприятно.

Но _по-ричиевски_ неприятно. Никому другому Эдди не позволил бы такого сказать. Но это же Ричи, ему можно чуть больше, чем остальным.

Эдди снова тяжело вздыхает и тянется к кнопке звонка.

Трель звучит даже громче чем обычно, и за ней следуют грузные шаги. Сейчас — идеальный момент, чтобы сбежать, пока Майра не успела дойти до входной двери и увидеть его. Особенно — его вместе с Ричи. С Ричи, который предложил ему быть вместе, стоило им покинуть проклятый дом и оказаться на поверхности. Ричи, который так не по-ричиевски сказал, что больше не позволит себе отпустить Эдди одного никуда и будет преследовать его до конца жизни.

От него это звучало почти как предложение пожениться.

Но Майра, дорогая Майра, которую Эдди всё же _любил_ —не так, как любят супругу, иначе, но он её _действительно_ любил и не хотел сбегать, чтобы потом попасться ей в новостях или в журнальной статье под заголовком «Новая пассия известного комика: что ещё скрывает Ричард Тозиер?».

Она заслуживала знать правду.

А Эдди не будет заслуживать ничего, если обманет её, инсценировав свою пропажу или даже смерть.

— Эдди, дорогой! — его буквально сметает ураган из чувств и эмоций, принявший обличье женщины на фут выше него и на много фунтов больше. — Я так волновалась за тебя, ты уехал среди ночи, оставил меня одну, как ты мог?!

Он хочет видеть в ней сейчас призрак матери — чтобы распрощаться было так же легко. Потому что Соня и её агрессивная забота, давление на жалость, ибо он был её сыном, принадлежал ей по праву крови, была бы куда лучше в этом случае, чем Майра, которая искренне переживала, которая надеялась, что он вернётся, и ждала.

Если маме он бы язвительно представил Ричи как своего будущего мужа и развернулся, утаскивая его за руку, то с Майрой было сложнее.

Он не хотел её ранить, хоть и знал, что это наверняка случится.

— Я возила Аль Пачино по городу, и Эдди, он был так мил! — рассказывает она, так и не сойдя с порога, но хотя бы выпустив Эдди из объятий и позволив отдышаться. — Когда я слегка запуталась, он с пониманием подождал, а потом оставил отличные чаевые и даже поблагодарил фирму!

Эдди молчит, сдержанно улыбаясь, и смотрит на неё. Она выглядит счастливой, и он рад, что их последний спор разрешился всё же в его пользу. Как и сегодняшний разговор, только бы его пережить...

— А вы... — Майра наконец замечает Ричи, стоящего позади мужа, и подозрительно щурится. — Эдди, дорогой, кто этот человек?

Эдди, кажется, начинает понимать Билла, потому что заставить звуки собраться хотя бы в одно разборчивое слово становится сложно. Он до боли в костяшках сжимает в кармане ингалятор, борясь с желанием его использовать.

— Эт-то Ричи Т-тозиер, — начинает Эдди, то ли краснея, то ли белея, как мел. Он почему-то уверен, что его кожа пошла пятнами, что сейчас у него начнётся аллергия на кислород, и он резко начнёт задыхаться.

— Друг детства Эдди, — кратко добавляет Ричи и подходит ближе, протягивая руку. Ему объяснили, что пожимать руку даме не слишком вежливо, но это же Ричи, он всё делает по-своему.

— Это вы — тот комик с ужасными грубыми шутками? — Майра недовольно кривится и фыркает. — Видела про вас репортаж в новостном блоке, но Эдди никогда не говорил о вас.

— Майра, это... сложно, — Эдди смотрит на неё так, что она даже не возражает. Видимо, сейчас его жалобный взгляд достиг своего предела, потому что внутри Эдди чувствует себя опустошённым из-за того, что им сейчас предстоит. — Пройдём в дом, соседи уже косятся.

Не то чтобы ему не было плевать на то, как они смотрели в их сторону, просто не хотелось, чтобы ещё кто-нибудь узнал Ричи и подошёл ближе. У Эдди и без того нервы ни к чёрту, всё идёт совершенно не так, как ему хотелось бы.

(А хотелось ему, чтобы всё решилось само собой, без лишних разговоров и объяснений).

— Это ведь не простой дружеский визит, — утверждает Майра. Вопросительной интонации в её голосе настолько мало, что Эдди просто кивает, усаживаясь в кресло — ноги буквально подкосило этой фразой.

Теперь ему точно не отделаться.

— Да, Майра, я не знаю, как сказать тебе об этом, — он старается подобрать слова, но с каждым звуком, вылетающим из его рта, воздух сгущается, а взгляд Майры становится всё более хмурым.

Она так напоминает маму сейчас, что Эдди не может выдавить больше ни слова, его сковывает, пока он не чувствует прикосновение к своей руке.

Ричи в жесте молчаливой — что ещё более удивительно для него — поддержки сжимает его пальцы и кивает.

— Мы с Ричи... боже, я даже не помню, как мы познакомились. Мы были хорошими друзьями всегда, вместе учились, гуляли, и я... — Эдди запинается, поджав губы. — Я забыл его после отъезда из Дерри. Мы все друг о друге забыли, это ведь детские воспоминания, правда?

Майра не отвечает ему, лишь терпеливо слушает, но Эдди отчётливо узнаёт этот взгляд — он у Майры всегда такой, прежде чем она заплачет. Понимающий, но в уголках глаз уже влага.

Она всё поняла даже раньше, чем он успел сказать.

— Мы встретились снова, — Эдди прокашлялся и сглотнул. — И кажется, я... любил его. С детства. И сейчас... тоже.

Он замолкает, глядя на Майру, на то, как она грузно поднимается с места и направляется к одному из своих ящиков. Достаёт пачку, берёт небольшое блюдце и, вернувшись на своё место, закуривает.

— Майра, ты же!..

— Заткнись, Эдс, — шикает на него Ричи и качает головой, поджав губы.

Оно и верно, какое право он имеет ей что-либо запрещать? Вернее, раньше они могли обсуждать это, Майра порой курила, совсем изредка. Но после такого признания он не мог ничего сказать.

— Ты не удивлена, — теперь настал черёд Ричи утверждать наверняка. — Расстроена, но не удивлена.

Майра выдыхает и шмыгает носом. Щёки у неё краснеют, как всегда бывает перед тем, как она расплачется.

— Я чувствовала, что что-то не так, — говорит она надломленным голосом. — Не с ним, не с Эдди. С нами. С этим браком.

Она поджимает губы, подавляя всхлип, и уже Эдди касается её предплечья, осторожно и неуверенно. Он боится, что она оттолкнёт его или, того хуже, сделает что-то не вполне нормальное. Отвесит пощёчину, начнёт истерику, запрёт в доме.

Но она не Соня Каспбрак. Она слишком добра для этого. Всегда была чересчур добра к нему, и даже сейчас, когда он оставляет её одну.

— Эдди никогда не был таким, как все остальные мужья. Слишком податливый, нежный, и я так любила это в нём. Мы жили душа в душу, но я понимала, что это не тот брак, который бывает у большинства людей.

Ричи открыл рот и тут же закрыл. Судя по взгляду, он хотел задать какой-то очень уж неприятный или неуместный вопрос, но одного пинка в голень хватило, чтобы он заткнулся.

— Я думала, ты сбежал от меня, — в её голосе звучит такая горечь, что она буквально чувствуется на языке у каждого из них. — Собрал вещи, лекарства, и я больше никогда тебя не увижу. Боже, я не представляю, как бы с этим справилась, я каждый день думала о тебе, Эдди, и винила только себя во всём этом.

Ричи фыркнул и надулся.

— Эдуардо, ты серьёзно мог позволить этой чудесной женщине думать нечто подобное? — Ричи обвиняет, Эдди слышит это, и ему хочется возмутиться. — Неужели ты посмел ей даже не позвонить?

Эдди переводит взгляд с него на Майру и видит, что её губы искривились в каком-то странном подобии улыбки. Такое бывает, когда человек чувствует себя отвратительно, но всё же что-то заставляет его душу потеплеть.

— Миссис Каспбрак, Майра, я и не думал, что столько лет любил такого бесчувственного человека! Эдди, ты разбиваешь сердце нам обоим!

Майра хмурится, глядя на него.

— Не забывайте, мистер, что вы сейчас говорите о моём муже! — напоминает она и снова смотрит на Эдди. — Ты пришёл требовать развод?

Эдди качает головой и практически неслышно говорит:

— Просить о разводе. Не требовать, Майра, я бы не стал требовать от тебя такого. Я прошу тебя.

Её взгляд смягчается, хотя глаза по-прежнему на мокром месте, а розовые пятна с щёк никуда не исчезают.

Она снова шмыгает носом, и Эдди мягко накрывает её ладонь, сжимает в своих руках, задумчиво ведёт подушечкой пальца по обручальному кольцу. 

— Упс, кажется, мне нужно удалиться, — вдруг заявляет Ричи и резко поднимается с места. — Вспомнил, что должен навешать своему агенту лапши о том, почему меня сегодня нет, так что не скучайте и не делайте ничего, что сделал бы я. Или не сделал. Эдс, ну ты понимаешь, — он придурковато подмигивает, и Эдди только закатывает глаза, когда в сторону Майры посылается воздушный поцелуй.

— Идиот... — бормочет он, чувствуя, как приподнимаются уголки губ. Тот ещё идиот, верно, но теперь это вроде как его идиот, так что нет смысла особо жаловаться. 

Но Ричи сделал то, что должен был — во всяком случае, на его взгляд. Оставил Эдди и Майру наедине без шанса сбежать. Что ж, он явно переоценивает смелость Эдди, но теперь деваться действительно некуда.

— Ты так сильно любишь его? — «что оставишь меня одну», продолжает за Майру Эдди и слабо кивает.

— В детстве я бы велосипед свой отдал, только бы Ричи заткнулся и оставил меня в покое, но когда мы приехали в Дерри, и я увидел его, а потом все эти события... Майра, я меньше всего на свете хотел бы причинять тебе боль, но даже если бы я оставил его, уехал сюда, на другой континент, да хоть на край света, я уже не смогу забыть. Ни Ричи, ни того, что случилось с нами всеми.

Он сглатывает, глядя на Майру и чувствуя, как она сжимает его ладонь. Её шея дёргается, а губы некрасиво кривятся — как когда человек пытается скрыть плач, но у него плохо получается.

— Эдди, я так долго не была одна, — признаётся она, и из её горла доносится такой звук, словно она тонет и пытается хватать воздух из последних сил. 

_Одна_.

Майра всегда боялась остаться одна. Возможно, именно поэтому она так привязывала к себе Эдди, своей болезненной заботой и лаской сдавливала его в тисках и не позволяла пошевелиться. Возможно, она тоже его не любила как супруга, на самом деле, а просто боялась засыпать в одиночестве.

— Майра... — начинает Эдди, голос у него ломается, сипит, и приходится прокашляться. — Послушай меня. То, что я прошу тебя о разводе, не значит, что ты останешься одна. Да, я буду жить в другом доме, с другим человеком, но, дорогая, ты всегда будешь для меня важна. И если тебе будет нужно моё присутствие, моя помощь, разговор, что угодно — можешь не сомневаться, что я _всегда_ буду рядом, если понадоблюсь.

Но её это не успокаивает, плечи начинают дрожать, и спустя пару секунд она вырывает ладонь из рук Эдди, закрывая лицо, не позволяя ему увидеть слёзы на её глазах, увидеть её такой.

 _Слабой_. 

— Я знаю, как заканчиваются все разводы, — голос звучит глухо, она всё ещё прячет лицо от Эдди. — Эмили развелась с мужем, и они друг друга ненавидят. Она так часто говорит о нём ужасные вещи за спиной, а он распространяет слухи. Эдди, пожалуйста...

Эдди мягко сжимает её запястье, заставляя отвести руку от лица, и успокаивающе гладит. У него самого глаза щиплет от такого вида Майры — он знал, что этим кончится, но боже, как же он ненавидит, когда она плачет. Особенно если плачет из-за него. 

Он бы всё отдал, чтобы избежать этого, потому что не может смириться с тем, что за всё её добро отплатил ей вот так.

— Не все, дорогая, — убеждает он. — Я никогда не позволю ни себе, ни кому-либо ещё распускать о тебе сплетни или говорить ужасные вещи из-за нашего развода. Но лгать тебе было бы куда хуже, и тогда мы оба были бы одиноки, даже если бы были совсем рядом.

Майра невольно улыбается и с губ её слетает смешок.

— Заготовил речь?

Эдди краснеет и отводит взгляд. Ну, разве что немного. Разве что полночи не мог уснуть, проигрывая в голове один вариант за другим, пока Ричи не пробормотал, чтобы он прекратил вертеться и дал поспать, а потом сгрёб в охапку для надёжности.

— Ты не останешься одна, — повторяет Эдди и поднимается, чтобы достать из шкафа салфетки и протянуть Майре. Она совсем заплаканная, и кожа у неё розово-красная от слёз, как и глаза. Он просто ужасный человек, чёрт возьми.

Экран телефона загорается, и Эдди краем глаза замечает: _«Буду через 5 минут»_. 

— Спасибо, — слабо звучит голос Майры, и Эдди ободряюще улыбается ей. Он смог сказать всё, что хотел, но на самом деле он по-прежнему наивно надеялся на спокойный исход. Увы, в реальной жизни такого почти не бывает, особенно после пяти лет брака и совместной жизни. 

Ричи и правда возвращается, и в руках у него бумажный пакет из ближайшего супермаркета.

— Решил прогуляться, дать вам, голубки, побыть вдвоём, — заявляет он и ставит на стол несколько бутылок вина и коньяк. — Не знал, что именно будет лучше, поэтому взял всего понемногу. Майра, надеюсь, ты не против?

Она приподнимает бровь и смотрит на Ричи с таким недоверием и скепсисом, словно только что он выложил на стол десяток шапочек из фольги и предложил выбрать одну. 

— Эдди, вы ведь не напиваетесь? — она переводит на него взгляд, и Эдди, очень пытаясь забыть о вечере, когда все они собрались, мотает головой. — _Ричард?_ — теперь взгляд направлен на Ричи, и он как раз вовсе не может похвастаться трезвым образом жизни.

— Иногда, перед выходом на сцену, — Ричи поджимает губы и улыбается. — Ну, знаете, волнение, боязнь сцены, это дерьмо всегда остаётся, сколько бы лет я ни выступал.

Майра подозрительно переводит взгляд с одного на другого, потом рассматривает выпивку, но не притрагивается к ней. 

Эдди мысленно хлопает себя ладонью по лбу. Ричи, какого хрена? Вот какого, мать твою, хрена, Ричи Тозиер, кто тебя учил налаживать контакты с людьми?

— Я люблю идиота... — беззвучно бормочет себе под нос Эдди и сжимает пальцами виски. — Просто непроходимого кретина.

— Мистер Тозиер, вы хотя бы знаете, сколько ухода необходимо Эдди? — отлично, теперь Майра пошла в атаку, просто чудесно. — Он очень болезненный человек, ему необходима забота, а не разъезжающий по штату человек, едва ли способный проследить за собой. Да ещё и с алкогольными проблемами.

Эдди закатывает глаза. Снова болезненный, немощный, слабый. Он не станет говорить об этом, но вообще-то он уже дважды участвовал в смертельной схватке с инопланетным монстром и один раз смог спасти Ричи и помочь всем Неудачникам сразу. Не говоря уже о Бауэрсе и его появлении в ванной.

Но Майре этого знать точно не стоит, потому что в таком случае её реакцию точно нельзя будет предсказать.

— Мы знакомы с одиннадцати лет, Майра, я прекрасно знаю весь его список пилюль, название его средства от астмы и миллиард, наверное, дезинфицирующих средств. И точно знаю, какие из них нельзя мешать с алкоголем.

— Да ну? 

— Да! — с энтузиазмом заявляет Ричи, и Майра поднимается с кресла, глядя на него; Эдди мысленно сравнивает её с айсбергом, а Ричи — с «Титаником», который сейчас пойдёт ко дну, если не остановится.

— Я не позволю своему мужу уйти к человеку, который не знает, чем ему помочь в чрезвычайной ситуации.

— Господи, да знаю я всё! — шумно отвечает Ричи, доставая из рюкзака, который всё это время был у него на плече, коробочку. Эдди с надеждой посмотрел на неё — Ричи стал контролировать то, как часто он принимает лекарства, постепенно заставляя снижать количество. Они как раз подобрались к дозировке для детей до двенадцати лет.

— А как насчёт анафилактического шока? — Майра выхватывает коробочку, кладёт её на стол, а потом складывает руки на груди. — Эдди аллергик, Ричард, вы ведь должны об этом знать? Как и о том, что может с ним случиться, если не оказать помощь вовремя?

Эдди понимает, что ситуация накаляется, и подаёт голос:

— Ричи, может...

— Не волнуйся, Эдс, я справлюсь, — Ричи подмигивает и бросает взгляд на бутылки, стоящие на столе. Они слишком уж близко находятся к Майре, которая, кажется, готова к активным действиям. Хотя вряд ли она всерьёз думает забрать Эдди обратно. 

Он всё ещё надеется, что она сможет его отпустить и найти себе того, кто действительно полюбит её всем сердцем. Как его любит Ричи, который, кстати, уже по внешнему виду называет Майре таблетки из коробочки.

Эдди подхватывает вино и поспешно ретируется на кухню, пробормотав: _«Я скоро вернусь»_. Он надеется, что за это время никто никого не убьёт. 

Наконец оказавшись наедине с собой, он может выдохнуть. Эдди отставляет бутылки на стол и хватается рукой за край столешницы, переводя дыхание. Чай, пожалуй, действительно не повредит, потому что ему нужно чем-то запить волнение и стресс, ну и ещё занять дрожащие руки.

Он машинально хватается за ингалятор и уже собирается использовать его, как вдруг какой-то жуткий звук заставляет его замереть. Звук повторяется, и Эдди непонимающе дёргается. Он склоняет голову набок, прислушивается и...

Это _смех_.

Смех из комнаты, где он оставил своих без-пяти-минут-партнёра и без-пяти-минут-бывшую-жену.

Эдди трясущимися руками открывает дверь из кухни и едва слышно пробирается в комнату, готовый увидеть что угодно, даже что Майра или Ричи превратились в грёбаного Пеннивайза, но стоит ему заглянуть в дверной проём — и он просто замирает.

Ричи сидит напротив Майры, энергично жестикулируя, она сдавленно смеётся, коробка с таблетками стоит забытая на комоде, коньяк открыт, и Эдди совершенно ничего не понимает.

— А потом он смотрит на этого грёбаного маньяка — и как заорёт и кинется на него с битой! Представь, мелкий худой пиздюк бросается на мужика вдвое выше него с боевым кличем!

— Эдди? Он и мухи не обидит! — возмущается Майра, но стоит Ричи изобразить его детский голос и пропищать: «Пошёл ты нахер, мудак», а потом замахнуться воображаемой палкой, она зажимает рот крупной ладонью. 

— Серьёзно, он спас меня тогда. 

— Ричард, Эдди не такой. И если я узнаю, что из-за _тебя_ он попал в ситуацию, где ему приходится размахивать битой... — Майра замолкает, отпивает немного из стакана, и приподнимает брови.

— Оу... — выдыхает Ричи и щёлкает пальцами. — Замётано, Май, буду беречь его сильнее, чем собственную задницу. 

Она закатывает глаза, качает головой и, кажется, улыбается.

— О, Эдс, ты вернулся? Быстро, однако, — Ричи поворачивается к Майре и суфлёрским шёпотом добавляет: — Если он всегда такой шустрый, я готов вернуть его в обмен на этот шикарный телек.

Майра снова смеётся, а Эдди краснеет до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Он бы не удивился, если даже его волосы приобрели красноватый оттенок.

— Ричи! — одёргивает он, и его выражение лица заставляет их снова улыбнуться.

— Не волнуйся, я не для того тридцать лет ждал тебя, чтоб просто так обменять на телевизор. Хотя он действительно шикарный, — ну не может Ричи просто заткнуться вовремя, и Эдди закатывает глаза, удаляясь из комнаты. Ему точно нужно выпить. 

Чаю для начала.

А вот когда они с Ричи останутся наедине, он сначала напьётся, а потом хорошенько приложит этого балабола бутылкой по голове. Ну или просто выскажется.

Хотя его радует, что никто хотя бы не ругается.

Конечно, Майре плохо, но... они всегда были странной семьёй. И ему стыдно думать, что она могла винить себя в том, что он сбежал. Или в том, например, что он куда реже стал заниматься с ней сексом.

Он ведь просто... сам себя не понимал, что ли. 

Эдди ещё какое-то время проводит на кухне, особенно возвращаться не хочется, когда Ричи присылает ему сообщение: _«Отличные шорты в Праге, Спагедвард_.

Но всё же он приходит обратно, отказывается от выпивки и морщится, когда Ричи называет его «чудом». Хмурится, когда Ричи выходит и снова доказывает кому-то, что не может приехать, потому что ему _«вообще-то ещё нужно купить новые подушки, потому что Эдс — трепетная фиалка, мать его»_. Фыркает, когда Ричи и Майра начинают спорить, какая машина больше подходит для большого города и поездок на отдых. Он даже не сразу замечает, что Ричи оказывается рядом с ним на диване, но не предпринимает ничего, соприкасаясь с ним лишь коленями, а потом чувствует, что его держат за руку. 

И ему становится чуть спокойнее.

Майра провожает их с по-прежнему заплаканным видом — потом Ричи признался, что она несколько раз прослезилась, и ему пришлось её утешать, но она держалась отлично, — и с улыбкой. Искренней, кажется.

Она обнимает Эдди и неловко шепчет ему «Спасибо» ещё раз, хотя он слышит, насколько сложно ей даётся это слово. 

Вот только когда напоследок Майра целует его в щёку, а Ричи достаётся её чертовски крепкое объятие (она становится до ужаса эмоциональной, когда выпьет даже немного), и Ричи уточняет её страницу на фейсбуке, Эдди понимает, что зря он надеялся на лучшее разрешение проблемы. Потому что если теперь за ним приглядывать будут одновременно и Ричи, и Майра, ему конец.

Особенно если учесть, насколько по-разному они понимают его здоровье.


End file.
